


small victories

by onewaytrigger



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, slice of life kinda thing, this is extremely short but i wanted to post it anyways because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: "Get in the car, asshead."
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	small victories

**Author's Note:**

> kinda wanna make this longer. oh well.

"Marceline, you don't have a single romantic bone in your body," Bonnie teased as they walked towards her car, after a college football game, which was, decidedly, boring.

"I do too! You just don't get any of them. They're my bones," Marceline shot back. 

Bonnie smiled. "You know, Abadeer, if you wanted to give me a bone, just say so. I'll be on it."

That made the raven-haired woman flush. "Well, like I said earlier, they're my bones, not yours."

"Get in the car, asshead." 

"That's not too romantic either, Bonnibel," Marceline replied, emphasizing the 'bel.' "Who are you to treat your awesome punk rock girlfriend with such... spite?"

Bonnie giggled at that. 

They got in the car, and as Bonnie was starting the engine, Marceline whispered. "Hey, thanks for tonight. Even if the game was super boring, I still had fun with you."

That got the red-headed scientist to grin. "Just kiss me, Abadeer."

Marceline was happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> smooch


End file.
